


All of me

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: All you’ve known is hunting, moving from place to place. Being a different person till you met the Winchester’s. However, something’s different and leaving is the only option you have or is it?





	All of me

Summary: All you’ve known is hunting, moving from place to place. Being a different person till you met the Winchester’s. However, something’s different and leaving is the only option you have or is it?

Prompts: #28. “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.” #29. “Please, don’t give up on me.” #30. “When are you going to realize that I don’t care?” asked for by @chrisevansthedoritobastard. Enjoy sweetie and I hope it’s what you wanted.

Pairing: Sam/reader

Warnings: angst (does that need a warning?)

Setting: season 11

 

One more look around that’s all you needed. Take in the now bare walls, comfy bed you’d spent the last two years sleeping in off and on, minimal furnishings, dresser, TV stand, and armoire for clothes. Now all your earthly possessions are packed into two large duffle bags and a back pack slung over one arm.

Sighing deeply, another look around the last this time, before heading to the door, coming up short by the presence leaning casually against the jam. “So you’re really taken a hike huh?” emerald eyes staring at you, hard to tell what his thinking or feeling as nothing is showing.

“Looks like it Dean,” you answer brushing by him and out into the hallway.

Shoving away from the doorway to follow, “What’s the reason kid?”

Steps feeling leaden, heart hurting, you hadn’t really thought of a reason other than it’s time to spread your wings again. Being cooped up in one place had never been your thing in the first place. That’s how you’d met the Winchesters the first time. Working on a case deep in the heart of South Louisiana you’d ran into the boys, vampires of course seemed to love the warmer climate, plus fewer clothes and the three of you found a rather large nest for your trobles. Took two days before it’d been cleaned out and any stragglers beheaded for their troubles. Sam been the one to ask if you’d be interested in joining up with them. Declining respectfully then hauling ass outta the state. Only to bump into them a few months later on a simple salt and burn. Offered once more and declined, leaving before the bones were cool. The final time a group of Demon’s you’d been tracking that of course the Winchester’s had picked up on as well. This time you’d agreed feeling for the first time the loneliness of the road. So you followed them back to their bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, finding a home for the first time in what felt like forever and even a family.

So why in the name of Chuck were you leaving? The Darkness? Did she have you scared shitless? Naw you knew good and well things would work out there. How? Of course is another matter, but she didn’t scare you, well maybe a little or a lot depending on the day. No the biggest reason currently was out of sight at the moment.

“I just gotta Dean that’s all,” you offer, as weak as that sounded you couldn’t give anything else.

“I call bullshit,” he fired back getting into step with you.

“All yours to call.”

Shaking his head, Dean pulled you to a stop just before the war room/entry. “What’s really got you running?”

“Why do you care?” you shot back glaring at the elder Winchester.

Running a hand through his brown hair, frustration has him pulling at the short strands, “You’re family Y/N, family doesn’t cut and run.”

Shrugging, “Then I guess I’m not family,” you start to walk away again missing the hurt look in his eyes.

“You are wrong on that one Y/N,” came Castiel’s deep gravelly voice while rising from his chair. “Actually on two but that’s another matter.”

Rolling your eyes at the angel, “Not you to Cas, gee’s its just my time to leave alright.”

“You’re running away from what you think won’t happen, though you’ve not asked or said.”

“Vague much Cas,” Dean stated crossing arms over muscular chest, leaning against the table watching you walk towards the stairs.

“Better to run than to become obsolete and ignored,” you return not looking back at either men.

“Oh for cryin’ out loud will someone tell me what the hell’s bells y’all are talking about,” Dean’s voice raised to echo around the cavernous room.

“Goodbye Dean, Cas, take care,” you softly say taking the first steps up. Heart heavy, since he’s not there to even say goodbye. Hopes are for suckers, it’s what your mom would always tell you. You gotta be grounded in the here and now, hopes just leave too much to chance Y/N forget about’em. Life lesson’s you’ve kept close to your heart.

Nearing your car, a ’68 Chevy Camaro, flat black and none descript, your eyes widen as they fall on the man currently leaning against your baby. “Come to see me off?”

“Nope,” popping the p for emphasis, looking for all the world as relaxed and laid back. Though you could see the tension in his shoulders, the hard set of his whiskey glazed hazel eyes, jaw clinched as though he’s trying to keep himself from saying something.

Dropping both duffels on the ground at the back of your car, you fish for the keys, surprisingly coming up empty till a jingle breaks the morning stillness. Eyes trailing up long, strong legs, to thighs and waist, ghosting over his stomach and abs covered by a black t-shirt underneath grey plaid, to the arm extended, shiny keys dangling from his hand.

“Hard to leave without these.”

“Sam,” your tone is a warning one he chooses to overlook in favor of staring at you. How The hell had he managed to get them, rolled around in your head while glaring.

“Give me a good enough reason to let you have these keys.”

Dropping your backpack on the trunk, you take a step towards the tower that is Sam Winchester, “Because I can and want to,” you answer extending you hand for the keys.

“Not good enough Y/N,” he shook his shaggy brown head, eyes locking with yours. “What’s the real reason?”

Biting your bottom lip, “I’m antsy need to stretch my legs,” the lie sounded hollow even to your own ears and you knew Sam wouldn’t buy it any more than you did.

“Y/N,” your name came out as more of a growl then actual words while he pushes away from the car, fist closing around your keys that’s shoved into his jeans pocket.

“What’d want me to say Sam?” you demand standing stock still as he nears, hands gripping your shoulders tightly.

“The truth would be nice,” he demanded with a small shake of your body. “We use to tell each other the truth all the time. What happened to that?”

Snorting, you try to break the hold he has on your arms, escape is the only answer. But how when he’s got your keys hostage and his grip is like iron manacles. “You want to truth Samuel?” you bit out seeing him flinch at your tone. “You can’t handle the truth I’d give.”

“That’s utter bullshit Y/N you and I both know that. You wanna try again?” his own anger igniting.

Sure it’d been two years since you’d walked into his life, turning it upside down with your dry humor and sassy ways. However, it’s two years Sam wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. In that time he’d done the one thing he swore after Amelia that he’d never do, fall in love. Though he couldn’t help himself, you’re different than any of his perverse girlfriends. Maybe it’s because you grew up in this lifestyle you understand when others wouldn’t or maybe it’s because you don’t take any shit from anyone let alone him. Now you’re leaving and he can’t let that happen. Not when he hasn’t had the chance to tell you how he feels.

Fire danced in your e/c eyes, “ **I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified** ,” eyes wide with the realization of you’ve just blurted out, you start to pull away, not wanting to see rejecting in his beautiful hazel eyes.

He hadn’t been ready for those words, not that Sam didn’t want to hear them, just not like this and not when you’re fixing to leave. “And that’s why you’re running? Instead of us facing this together?”

Blinking a few times making sure you’d heard him right, “Did you just hear what I said or do you need an ear exam Sam?”

“Heard loud and clear Y/N,” taking a deep breath, Sam reached out gripping your shoulder making you turn towards him grip slipping down till his hand intertwined with yours. “ **Please, don’t give up on me** , on us.”

Shock didn’t even being to touch on the emotions swirling inside you right then, confusion, angry, doubt and a healthy dose of disappointment, as you pull your hand from his. “There isn’t an us Sam, never has been and never will be. You don’t…”

Seeing him shake his head, words at a lost for what this could mean, for all the missed time, you don’t know what to say. “I do, I have, but I couldn’t,” swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam retook your hand bringing it to his chest, over his heart. “I promised myself I wouldn’t fall in love again after Amelia, wouldn’t put someone else through the crap my life is. Couldn’t subject them to the danger and unknown just to be selfish, wanting someone to care about me more than their own safety.”

“But that’s a hunter’s life Sam, unless you rather wind up alone with just Dean and Cas?” a smirk tugged at your lips, while spreading your fingers against his chest feeling the strong beat of his heart.

Dropping his eyes from yours, “I don’t want you in danger Y/N. I’m not safe to be around, heaven wants me six feet under, hell wants a meat suit and let’s not ever start with humanity with all the shit I’ve started. I can’t ask…”

Placing a finger over his lips, “ **When are you going to realize that I don’t care?** ” dropping the finger at his lips to lift his chin letting him see the truth written in your e/c eyes. “Danger will follow me wherever I go Sam, I’m a hunter just like you. If,” you swallow hard, “if you feel the same as I do then I’ll stay.”

Hands coming up to cup both sides of your face, dragging his thumb over your plump bottom lip, “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Bout fucking time Winchester,” you smile before it’s covered by his surprisingly soft lips devouring yours in a hungry searching kiss. Filled with more emotions than either of you could say.

“Then my plan isn’t needed,” Castiel stated a soft smile gracing his ruggedly handsome features.

Neither one of you had noticed that Dean and Castiel joined you not long after the door slammed shut. Having a good idea what Sam been up to and hoping his plan if he had one would work, which by the looks of it things did.

Brow cocked, “What plan?”

“Lock them in a closet together till they hash out their troubles.”

Blinking back his confusion, “Where’d you learn that?”

Starting back towards the bunker giving you and Sam time to yourselves, “An old tv show, I watched on Netflix,” he tossed over his shoulder.

“That’s it no more Netflix for you feathers it’s gonna rot your brain and give you terrible ideas,” he stated catching up to the angel.


End file.
